Rebirth
by BOFsan
Summary: Breath of Fire 3 tale about what happens to the group after the defeat Myria and afterwards. Chapter 3 up!
1. The Ending

Breath of Fire and all associated characters are property of Capcom. [My name is Jason Szymula and this is my first fan fiction story so go easy on me, also if you have any suggestions I would greatly appreciate it. The story takes place right after the team defeats, Myria, and are trying to escape the tower. This is basically how I think the game would continue if it actually continued. Anyway, I will not really change any of the characters or how they would act if I can help it. This work is strictly mine and I want to keep it that way. If you're still reading this than I'll finish with by saying "hope you like the story." There I'm done now so you can stop reading this!!]  
  
The Beginning  
  
Chapter One: Escape  
  
Ryu, Nina, Rei, Peco, and Momo had just defeated the goddess, Myria, in a long and hard battle. Since they defeated her, her tower was going with her so they had little time to get out.  
  
"Ryu, we have to hurry!" A tired Wyndian princess told to her friend.  
  
"I know. Let's hope the place holds together long enough." Ryu said as he hit the elevator started to go up. Momo and Rei had gone up right after the battle to make sure they could get out as fast as they could, but they didn't know that the huge metal doors that Honey opened would close after they left.  
  
"Oh no! The doors are closing. How can we get out of here without Honey?" Nina yelled.  
  
"Nina, try your wand on the door. Maybe the chrysm will trigger it or something." Ryu asked in a hurried tone.  
  
"Ok, I'll try." Nina wave her hand to make her wand appear and began to summon up its energy. A few seconds later a colorful chrysm charged beam shot out to the center globe on the mechanical doors with no results. Scared, Nina walked over to Ryu with a questioning look on her face trying to ask him what to do now.  
  
"Well, there is only one thing that will work. Nina stand back." Ryu command her as he started to charge energy into his body. He started to glow with the essence of the Brood, and just a second later a huge sphere of black electrical energy surrounded him and he let out a yell. When it dissipated, Nina saw the form he was in, the warrior form. "Here goes." As he said those words, he concentrated all of his strength into a powerful aura and then released, as a familiar giant form of his self threw itself at the door, smashing it off its foundation and shaking the floor.  
  
Nina saw the hole and excitedly ran over to Ryu as he changed back and told him "It worked! Now we can get out of here. Let's hurry." The two of them started running up the walkway and up the stairs. When they got to the top they saw Momo and Rei heading there way and greeted them quickly and together made there way to the elevator while dodging falling debris and fires. When the elevator started down Momo asked "You two alright? We where coming back because we wonder what was taking you so long to get out."  
  
"We're fine, but the metal doors closed before we got through so Ryu had to change and break them down." Nina explained.  
  
"That explains the noise I heard as we where coming back. I didn't know the doors would close behind us. Sorry bout that." Momo said apologetically.  
  
"That's ok. We got out fine didn't we?"  
  
"I wouldn't say so yet!" Ryu cried as the elevator ramp was exploding behind them and catching up with them. "Hold on everyone!" The explosion caught up with them and sent the elevator flying off the ramp and into the desert beyond.  
  
[Author's note- Something that always bothered me during the ending was when the doors closed in front of Ryu and Nina so I explained how they got out. This chapter was kind of short but that will change when I continue on with the next part. Hope you like it so far.] 


	2. The Truth

How long has it been now, a minute, an hour, a day? I don't know but what I do know is everyone should be okay. I used my power to save them but at what price. Even with my power I still have my limits. Have I pushed them to far? Only time will tell, but for now all I can do is rest.  
  
{So you finally defeated Myria and avenged your clan. I thought you could do it, but do you think it's over yet? Do you really think that the world can accept you for what you are? Even without the Goddess the people will still fear you for your power and what they think you can do. Maybe it would have been best if you stayed with her like I did Ryu. At least you wouldn't be feared and rejected for you being a dragon.}   
  
"Stop it! I will not give in to this. I have been put through this before and I know that I can fit in regardless of my power. The people won't fear what they know won't hurt them. I will not hurt them like others have. No matter what you say, I will not give up on life, and I make a vow that I will protect the people for as long as I live."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
"Ryu? Hey guys I found him over this hill. He looks wounded. Momo, hurry up with the healing herbs! You'll be all right Ryu, I just know you will." Nina sighed as she tried to pull Ryu over towards the group. After the explosion, the group fell off into the desert. They were lucky not to have been too far apart and Ryu used his power to save them, but they didn't know that. Right now, all they cared about was helping a friend in need.  
  
Two days passed before they are able to make it to the Oasis, and Ryu didn't seem to get any better. The group, minus Peco, had made their best effort to get to town as quickly as they could. Rei and Momo had managed to go without arguing the entire trip there. They did manage to find Peco, but he told them he had to stay there and grow into one of the great trees, so maybe life would return to the desert. Nina had been so worried she never slept until she got there, and even then waited until she knew Ryu would be in good hands. How long they would have to wait was unknown. He seemed to be in bad shape but they believed he would pull through in time.  
  
{What would you do if Ryu didn't make it? Would you go back to Wyndia Castle and continue to be the little princess? Would you be in so much grief you never went back? No, something else would happen wouldn't it. You know what you would do, but what if he pulls through fine? What would you tell your parents? How could they even start to forgive him considering how stubborn they are about you? Would you care? Would you give in? What will you do Nina? What will YOU do? What…}  
  
"No! Please stop. I don't want to think about that right now. I can't think about this. Please leave me alone. I'll deal with it when I come to it, but I can't now. I've been through so much and am so tired. I can't think straight. I need more time. I need…."  
  
{But time is running short isn't it? You have to go back to the castle. Whether you want to or not you have to go back. Your sense of duty wills you to. I can see you sitting there learning politics, practicing grace, marrying someone you don't even know for diplomatic reasons. I can…}   
"I won't take this. I won't. I won't. I won't!"  
  
Dawn is a great time of day. It is a time when the sun is just peaking over the skyline and you can see it so well. For some travelers, this morning brings an end to a horrible night. Instead of enjoying it they are just glad it came. For this morning would be a day for answers. For two very well know travelers, this morning would be a time for the truth.  
  
"Princess? You awake? I hate to wake you but I have to tell you something."  
  
"Huh? Momo. I told you to stop calling me princess. We have been friends for so long now it's okay to call me Nina. Anyway what did you want?" Nina asked her friend while stretching from a bad nights sleep.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't want to bug you but I figured you would want to know this."  
  
"Yes?" Nina asked being a little annoyed by Momo not getting to the point.  
  
"Well, one of the doctors looking after Ryu thought they heard him mumble something, and they…"   
  
"He's awake!" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Not yet, but they think it could be a sign of him coming out of his coma though. I'm not sure about these things but I think it's a good sign, and.."  
  
"Did they hear what he said?"  
  
Momo looked a little annoyed at Nina's interruptions but continued anyway. "They weren't able to make out all of it but they think they heard him say the name Teepo."  
  
"Teepo? Hey, isn't he Ryu's friend that we had to fight at Eden? How could he talk to him? I thought we killed him. How…"  
  
"Nina, I don't know the answer to some of your questions but he was the dragon we fought. The doctors couldn't make any sense out of what he was saying but figured he was probably going through a memory search or something." She told Nina while trying to calm her down.  
  
"If he is starting to speak, then I should go see him. Maybe I can help him recover or get him to talk more." Nina spoke while trying to leave bed but Momo was gently holding her down.  
  
"The doctors said he can't have any visitors until they conduct a few more tests. They figured it would be a few hours until there done."   
  
"I'm his friend. I'm sure he would want me there to be by his side and help him. He would have done the same for me if not more. So that settles it. I'm going!" Nina moved Momo's hands away and left the inn. She thanked the owner for letting her rest and made her way to the elder's house. She arrived there shortly and noticed a man holding a spear blocking the door. She figured if she told him what she thought he would let her through.  
  
"I'm sorry but until I'm told differently there is to be no visitors at this time." The guard impatiently told her. "After what you been through it would be best if you rested some more anyway. The doctor said you didn't look so good when you brought the kid here."  
  
"I don't care! Ryu is my friend and he has been by my side when I was in trouble so I will be by his side now that he is in trouble. I can't control you but I'm asking you to please let me in. If there's any chance that he could get better wouldn't the doctors want that?" She asked while smiling at the guard hoping to make him change his mind. After all they have been through, she wasn't going to let a little guard stop her from helping her friend.  
  
"Well, how bout this? I will ask the doctors and see if you can enter. If I do that will you be happy?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, and thank you very much." She replied happily but the guard just sighed and went in the building.  
  
"Now's my chance." When the guard went in she followed him a little ways behind and found a wall to hide behind. While she waited for him to come back she overheard some men talking in an adjacent room.  
  
"Are you sure the procedure will work on him without him knowing? I mean, if anyone where to find out about us we could be in BIG trouble." A sly, skinny man in a lab coat said as he was preparing a weird looking machine.  
  
"Of course it will work. He may be a dragon but his human side is just the same us ours. Besides, no one will find out. It only leaves a slight scar and we can just say it can from his wounds when he got here." Another man said sounding stern and in charge.  
  
"Ok, but I still feel uneasy about doing this. How can you be sure it won't turn on us or something?"  
  
"Quite simple my boy. All I have to do is put on this bracelet when it wakes up and it will listen to every word we tell it, and he won't take it off because every time he tries it will induce a sort of amnesia drug that will make him forget about it. You see I have everything worked out perfectly. No one will be able to stop us once its made." As the stern man finishes he lets out a sort of mechanical laugh that just annoys the other man but he says nothing and continues on with his work.   
  
"Oh no!" Nina gasps, as she understands what the two men were talking about. They were planning on cloning Ryu!  
[Author's note- If you don't fully understand the beginning it will be explained in the next chapter. As for the doctors, that I can't tell cause it would ruin the story. :)] 


	3. The Escape

{Do you fully realize what you have done? Can you comprehend what you have wrought upon mankind? No. You don't know and your ignorance is what destroyed the world.}  
  
"I'm not listening to you anymore. Your words no longer have any meaning. I know you are bitter about what happened and I can't change the past, but you have to move on if you want to finally be at peace. I'm sorry we had to do what we did but I had no other choice." Ryu sadly told the figure again.  
  
{Oh but you did have a choice. You could have given yourself up and this whole mess could have been avoided, but no! You chose to fight me and then fight her! Why couldn't you....?"}  
  
"You know, I've been thinking. I am just now starting to realize you are not going to leave me alone until you get what you want. The only question is what do you want?" He said while staring at the figure wondering how to get rid of him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"So that's what I heard." Nina told Rei and Momo.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you heard. I mean if it's true than we could be in a lot of trouble. If a cloned Ryu were under the control of some thieves or scoundrels they would have the power to rule the world. No one could stop them. I wonder how they would be able to do it? They would need some pretty advanced machinery. Maybe it's something that Myria left behind. If something like that exists than.."  
  
"Momo please." Nina begged the woman. "We can worry about that later, but right now we have to help Ryu." She pleaded with them. "If anything were to happen to him I don't know what I would do."  
  
All this time Rei sat there silently taking in the words of the two women while thinking about what was going on. He didn't understand how someone could be cloned but the fact they might harm his brother made him very angry. He lost Teepo, and he was not about to lose Ryu as well.  
  
"You're right Nina! We have to help him and the way I see it we have to help him now!" He slammed his hand down on the table trying to emphasize his point. "You know where he's being held Nina?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I have an idea. If he was in the room where I heard the voices than I can show you where he is. The only problem is how to deal with the guard. I had a hard time getting past him the first time." She sounded a little worried but she figured they would think of something. I mean they did defeat the goddess, so a guard shouldn't be a problem right?  
  
"This could prove to be quite the puzzle. Hmm. Hey, I have an idea." Momo replied as her ears shot up to show she was excited.  
  
"Yes." Rei and Nina asked at the same time.  
  
Momo put her hands to her hips and stated, "Well it might be a long shot but I think I can distract him. I could lure him away from the door by pretending to be injured while you two sneak in. Sound good?"  
  
"What will you do when he comes over and sees you're not hurt, eh? You gonna talk your way out of that?" Rei replied bitterly. Even after all they've been through the two still couldn't manage to get along. Nina sat there listing to the two of them bicker about what she would do shaking her head. What would she do with these two? It didn't matter. What mattered was helping Ryu.  
  
After the arguing finished, the three made there way over to the medical center. The plan was finalized that Rei and Nina would hide in a nearby building while Momo would go to the other side of the center and then act like she was hurt. When the guard would check it out, the two would sneak in while Momo faked injuries.  
  
"Are you ready?" Nina asked Momo.  
  
"Yes, I am. Wait! How are you going to get out of there? I mean my distraction could only get you in."  
  
"Uh..?" She replied. They never thought of how they would get out, just in.  
  
"Will figure that out once we get to it, now get going." Rei told her.  
  
"Alright I'm going already." She made her way past the building and around the other side. She noticed the guard never really looked at her. All that was left was the distraction. How did it go again?  
  
"Ok I'm supposed to get injured but how?" She looked around for something she might run into or get hit by. "I know! Hey Honey," she pulls out her chrysm running machine friend and gave him her instructions. "can you climb up that tree over there? I need you cut off a limb so I can act injured, ok?" The little machine nods her head. "Good. Oh yes, when you cut it off try to hide in some leaves so your not spotted ok?" The machine nods again. "Alright then, get going." She commanded it and it started over to the tree. Once it made it up to the top Momo pointed where to cut and she began. Right before she cut all the way through, she told her to stop and just push it off. Honey nodded and pushed until it cracked and fell towards the ground. Momo let out a fake scream and then placed the limb over her like it fell on her. "Let's hope this works."  
  
Meanwhile Nina and Rei were waiting patiently for the guard to leave. Nina told Rei, "Thanks for coming with me. I don't know if I would been able to get him out of there by myself."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. We're friends right? Besides, Ryu is like a brother to me. I would never let them do that to him." He reassured her.  
  
"I know, but I'm glad anyway." * Crack * * AAAHHHH! *  
  
"That must be the signal. We should hurry up and get over there." Rei told her while heading to look around the corner. "He's leaving now." The waited until he went around the corner and he said, "Ok, now!" They started running towards the building while making sure no one spotted them. They made it inside the door and closed it quietly behind them. "Alright, one part down. Now the hard part." He joked to her as they crept to the place where Nina heard the voices. "Now which room was it?"  
  
"Ok, it was." She looked around the room, "over there, the first door on the right." They made there way over while having to hide from a guy who was checking the room. After he left, they silently crept over and opened the door and quickly entered, making sure no one saw them. The first thing they noticed when they turned around was a dimly lit room, full of machines. They looked in awe, as all the machines seemed to be alive, checking stats and other things. They split up to search more quickly and made their way around. Nina, who went to the left side, noticed a body lying on a table. She assumed it was Ryu and was going to call Rei over, when she noticed there were weird things growing out of it. When she closely looked at it, she noticed the face, which had scars and part of the skull missing! She let out a loud gasp before covering her mouth, which Rei heard and made his way over.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her before he looked down at the table. "What happened to him?" He ended up asking without realizing it. They both examined it and realized it was defiantly not Ryu, so they quickly took off to the other side of the room.  
  
"I hope something like this hasn't happened to Ryu." To Rei it seemed more like a plea than a statement. Noticing she was scared he stopped and reassured her.  
  
"Ryu is a tough kid. Besides that body looks like it has been here for awhile, Ryu has only been here for a few days."  
  
"I know but who knows what kind of experiments they might be doing to him. I just don't know what I would do if.if." Rei stared at her as he noticed her breaking down. He was never very good with feelings but he had to do something to help her.  
  
"Hey, cheer up. If it makes you feel better you can wait here while I find him so you won't have to go through that."  
  
"No. I'm all right. The fatigue and frustration have been getting to me but I'm better now." She knew she was lying to him but she knew they must hurry and find him. No matter what condition he might be in.  
  
"If you say your alright then I'll believe you but if anything is wrong you tell me okay?"  
  
"Okay." She replied weakly. The two continued on with their search. After a few minutes of shocks and wrong bodies they realized he wasn't in the room.  
  
"Doesn't that just beat all?" Rei said. "We checked the entire room and found nothing. You sure this was the right room?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it was this room.unless."  
  
"Yes?" He asked here impatiently.  
  
"Well there is a chance they may have moved him isn't there?"  
  
"I suppose. I wonder were they would put him?" He thought for a minute and came up with an idea. "Hey, lets go investigating. I mean we won't figure it out standing here right." After that the two of them headed for the door when they heard some voices.  
  
"I told you to hurry it up! The doctor needs this for his operation." One man said.  
  
"Well it would help if I knew which room to take this to." The other said.  
  
"They didn't tell you that! Imbeciles! This goes to room 27 down the hall and to the right. Now hurry up." Nina and Rei waited until they didn't hear any more sounds and slowly crept into the hall and find nobody there.  
  
"Room 27 huh? That might be where Ryu is. We'd better hurry up." He told her as he began down the hall. They found the door the men were talking about and opened the door slightly to see who was in it.  
  
"What took you so long to bring this here? I asked for that 10 minutes ago." A doctor said to the deliveryman.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry, but the thing is kinda heavy and no one told me where it went so I had to ask some people." He replied scornfully.  
  
"Well don't let it happen again. Now leave!" He shouted to him.  
  
"Yeah, ok, ok." The man said as he turned to leave. Nina and Rei heard this so they ducked behind the door and waited for him to leave.  
  
"Sounds like there is only the one doctor in there. Should be easy to get him out." He told her as he went to open the door.  
  
"I hope so." She replied as the two of them entered the room. What they saw in the room was unreal! There was machinery everywhere. All of it seemed to spark with electrical life and in the center of the room was the doctor and a patient lying on a table.  
  
"Ryu!" Nina yelled without realizing it. The doctor turned to see who was shouting when he saw the two of them.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" He demanded. When they actually saw him they noticed he wasn't a very well built person. In fact he seemed to be pretty weak. He was only average height, about Nina's height, and pretty thin.  
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you leave my brother alone before we have to do something you may regret!" Rei growled as he started advancing towards the man. Nina slowly followed but slightly turned and headed towards Ryu.  
  
"Keep away from him!" He yelled but of course no one was listening to him. "Alright then you asked for it." The man hit a button on the wall and they heard a siren going off. "That's right. In a few minutes this room will be filled with guards. No one messes with me!" He stated before laughing like a machine. Rei was annoyed by his laugh but kept the man busy while telling Nina to unstrap Ryu.  
  
"Hurry Nina! The guards will be here any minute!" He shouted as he was watching the doctor making sure he didn't try anything.  
  
"I won't let you take him!" He yelled as he pulled out a knife. "You will pay for intruding in here." The man foolishly advances toward Rei. In about one second Rei pulls out his knife blocks the man and stabs him in the side. "AAHHHGGG!" He screams as he falls to the floor holding his side.  
  
"Shouldn't have messed with me, eh? How you coming with Ryu, Nina?" He yelled from across the room.  
  
"I can't get the straps off! They must be electronically locked or need a key or something." She yelled back.  
  
"Well keep trying. Uh oh, looks like we got company. I'll keep them busy, you keep working." Rei moves towards the guards slowly. "Hey, fellas. About time you showed up." He pulls out both his knives and gets in battle position waiting to strike. The guards see the doctor dying across the room and then back at Rei. They pull out there swords and spears and get ready to attack him.  
  
"You will pay for assanating the doctor foolish boy." The chief guard says as he gets his men in line. "Attack!" He orders. Rei sees two coming at him at once, one holding a spear, the other a sword. The man with the sword was faster and took a horizontal swing at him. Rei easily jumped it and stabbed the man in shoulder while coming down. The man with the spear thrust his spear at him while Rei noticed it and ducked while cutting across it sending the tip flying away. The man threw the stick at him, which he easily dodged, then charged at Rei. The weretiger tripped the man and when he tried to get up kicked him right in the side of the head knocking him out. "You idiots! I will have to do this myself." The leader took out his sabers and charged towards Rei. He took a swing that Rei blocked and then took another. The two kept clashing blades until Rei decided to stop messing around.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't keep playing with you." He stated then jumped into the air and chucked one of his daggers at the man, which he easily blocked with his sword, but left him open to attack. Rei landed next to him and kicked him in the side sending him flying right into a bookshelf, which collapsed on top of him.  
  
"Shouldn't have messed with me!" He gleamed as he picked up his other dagger and sheathed them. What he didn't know is the while he was fighting the doctor whom he had wounded slowly crawled towards a computer on the wall. With his last strength he imputed a commanded, then said his last words.  
  
"If I can't have him then no one.will." With that he slumped to the floor, dead. Rei walked over to Nina to see how she was handling Ryu when the room started to shake. A nearby video screen displayed the number 1:00 and stated "1 minute to self destruct!"  
  
"Uh, that can't be good." He stated and hurried over to Nina. "Any luck yet?" He asked her.  
  
"No. I can't see how we can get these things off of him." She stated.  
  
"Well, whatever we do we have better do it fast because the place is going to blow!" He scrambled over to Ryu and took out his knives. "Hope this works." He used all his strength and slashed at it. All it did was leave a scratch. "No. Wait there is one thing left to try. Nina get out of here now!" He yelled at her.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here." She yelled back.  
  
"30 seconds until self destruct." The computer stated as the clock was ticking down.  
  
"Listen we don't have any time left. I'll use my power and then get him out of here but it will be close. You have to get out of here NOW!" She nodded her head and started running for the exit, but gave one last glance backwards to her friends. "Okay, I hope this works." He concentrated all of his strength into his transformation. He crouched down holding his head as he let out a yell, as his body slowly grew stronger and bigger as he changed into the weretiger.  
  
"15 seconds until self destruct." Rei walked over to the table and used all his strength to rip the restraints off of Ryu and picked him up and put him on his shoulder. "10, 9, 8." With those sounds he bolted for the door smashing it down and sprinted down the hallway to the exit. ".3, 2, 1, self destruct initiated!" The entire complex erupted with explosions and flame. Nina had made it back to Momo whom was waiting on a nearby hill. From this hill They saw the place became ruins. She kept her eyes on the entrance at all times and never saw them come out.  
  
"No." She started to cry from the thought of losing two of her best friends. Momo sat by her and comforted her as she continued to cry.  
  
"I'm sure there alright. I'm positive they made it out in time." She herself didn't think so, but if it would help Nina then she figured she would say it. "Hey, look!" Momo pointed over towards the side of the flaming building as a figure made its way towards them holding another. Nina looked up, saw her companions, immediately got up and sprinted after them. Momo just got up and started walking to them.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys made it!" She exclaimed. "When I didn't see you come out I thought for sure you didn't make." She looked at Ryu and asked, "Is he alright?"  
  
"He's fine, and as for us, we just barely made." He looked a little burnt but his tiger form saved Ryu and himself, and he had changed back. "Anyway, I think we need some rest so let's head over to the inn. I have a funny feeling that this isn't over yet." With that the four of them made their way to the inn.  
[Author's Note - Ok, two things I must state: 1. I know I said I would explain the beginning of the last chapter, but it didn't fit in this chapter but I will explain it soon. 2. This chapter is my longest yet and I hope to make the next one longer than this one, unless you people want it shorter. Remember any comments or thoughts you have towards this story are appreciated. Thanks!] 


End file.
